Sin boton de apagado
by Gabiie'Marqz
Summary: Sabia como detenerme al ver mis ganas de matar a Emmett, pero en ocasiones ella también ayudaba a tratar de matarlo. Es bueno pensar que Edward tiene que aguantarla más tiempo."-Pov.Rosalie. Leean&comenten.


**A'N: Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer: GRACIAS por los personajes(: & estaa dedicado para Isabel Chao (Cullen-chao). **

**

* * *

****Sin botón de apagado**

Cuando leo un libro, regularmente prefieres leerlo en tranquilidad, con una leve música de fondo, por lo menos así me gusta a mí. El silencio la calma...

"ROSE!"

... y todo acaba.

"OH Rosalie, no me lo vas a creer, tu solo escucha"

Suspire un momento y vacile en levantar la cabeza, lo hice. La música aun sonaba pero ya no podía escucharla, y tenía justo enfrente de mí a la razón de aquella interrupción.

"Channel Rose, Channel acaba de lanzar hace 12.5 segundos la nueva colección de zapatos"

Muy bien, -Perfecto- retome la lectura muy despreocupada y con el fondo de mi ser trate de escuchar el susurro de la música.

"No Rose, no es todo también la colección de bolsos de correa, los enormes…tus favoritos".

Con que motivo seguía hablando si yo seguía ignorándola, yo se por que: por que no le importa. Se quedo quieta a que dijera algo, expectante.

Cuando llego por primera vez a la casa, sujetando la mano de Jasper, su presencia hizo que me estremeciera del miedo. Ella es hermosa y si, me sentía intimidada. Sus ojos, su cabello corto y puntiagudo e incluso su pequeña estatura la hacen ver maravillosa. -Que estafa- pensé cuando se convirtió en algo así como una hermana en mi eterna vida. Parece más bien que tengo a alguien que comió mucho chocolate,-aunque es imposible- nunca esta quieta, habla, habla, se mueve, habla, brinca y vuelve a hablar. Es como tener a Emmett pero en mujer, la diferencia es que a Emmett lo puedo detener con el poder de mi mirada, pero en ella aun no encuentro la clave, ni un botón de apagado. La pequeña enana saltarina, sutilmente llega y ruidosamente se va, siempre es así. Pero en ella encontraba alegría y un poco de energía y ganas de salir al bosque y gritar como una loca. De alguna forma entendía como manejar mi enojo, sabia como detenerme al ver mis ganas de matar a Emmett, pero en ocasiones ella también ayudaba a tratar de matarlo. Es bueno pensar que Edward tiene que aguantarla mas tiempo. Ha sido mi apoyo durante años y lo seguiría siendo por muchos, muchos años más. Ella no es mi hermana, solíamos vivir en tiempos y lugares diferentes. Su compresión hizo que yo la viera como tal, ella es más que mi hermana, es mi mejor amiga. Y la única que podría llegar a tener.

El ruido que su voz producía cuando parlotea de esta manera por toda mi habitación iba aumentando en proporción a su emoción. Yo solo seguía ignorándola.

"De verdad no te interesa?"

"Creo que hay algo en mi que te dice la respuesta"

Seguía leyendo pero no comprendía ninguna de las palabras solo seguía la lectura.

"Rose, es que es una oferta única, podemos comprar anónimamente, recuerdas la ultima vez que fuimos las primeras en comprar toda la colección y que nadie la tuvo mas que nosotras, Santo Dios puedes imagínatelo, había visto que Marc Jacobs esta apunto de lanzar otoño-invierno, Vamos Rosalie, ¿Desde cuando no te interesa?"

"Desde que no puedo terminar de leer un libro"

"Y… los libros, ¿Son mas importantes, que la colección de bolsos de Channel la cual esta disponible y si no hacemos algo YA no la tendremos nunca?"

Me detuve un momento en mis profundos pensamientos y razone la ultima pregunta chillante que pude escuchar por lo aturdida que estaba de tantas palabras. -Demasiado cierto-, tal vez estaba en mis días vampiricos. ¿Cuándo un libro era mas importante que la colección de bolsos Channel?, -Necesitas terapia urgente Rosalie.-

Deje a un lado el libro, que por cierto no había podido leer el titulo siquiera y me levante del sofa minuciosamente, tome mi bolso y la mire:

"Pero primero quisiera pasar a recoger la bolsa roja que te dije la semana pasada en el mall"

"Sabia que solo era uno de tus lapsos hermana"

Me seguía de cerca y seguía con su parloteo, ¿Por qué no existe un botón de apagado? Esto era de mí cuando la pequeña, manipulaba mi debilidad y ella lo sabia muy bien si no se hubiera ido cuando la ignore. La enana Alice.*

* * *

Espeero que les haya gustado; lo hize con todo mi cariño(: Bueno a todos los que les gusto la historiaa;** dejeen REVIEWS por favor**! a los quee agregan a favoritos taambieen.

**GRACIAS!***


End file.
